Forest Follies
Forest Follies (pt: Folias Florestais) é um nível de plataforma em Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil. Forest Follies é um dos dois níveis de plataforma em Inkwell Isle One. E como o seu nome sugere, é baseado em uma floresta onde várias plantas atacam você. Este nível tem duas partes, uma sendo em uma parte mais aberta e outra em uma floresta mais densa. * 'Margaridas Mortais: '''Flores com pétalas laranjas e com corpos verdes que perseguem o jogador até morrerem. Margaridas Mortais vão aparecer em áreas fora da tela, incluindo de cima. Elas pulam de pequenos obstáculos para alcançar o jogador, mas morrem em um único golpe, sendo fáceis de serem descartadas. Elas se assemelham a pequenas versões de Cagney Carnation. * '''Cogumelos Canalhas: '''Cogumelos estacionários com tampas vermelhas e manchas amarelas. Eles se escondem sob suas tampas frequentemente e, nesse estado, são invulneráveis. Ocasionalmente, eles vão emergir do chão e disparar um esporo roxo ou rosa de sua tampa, os rosas podem ser paradas usando parry. * '''Tulipas Terríveis: '''Flores roxas que disparam pequenas sementes de suas cabeças, que fazem uma pequena explosão quando tocam no chão. Os projéteis tem um pequeno efeito de seguir o jogador e podem atravessar plataformas. * '''Mirtilos Malditos: '''Pequenas gosmas azuis que correm em torno de alguma plataforma e se viram quando atingem as bordas. Eles voltarão à vida um pouco depois de serem derrotados, mas eles têm relativamente pouco HP e morrerão com alguns tiros da peashooter. Eles vão reaparecer no mesmo lugar em que morreram. Eles compartilham uma semelhança com Goopy Le Grande. * '''Plantas Petiscadoras: '''Plantas grandes e pretas com manchas amarelas. Elas se assemelham a Plantas Carnívoras, e elas tem mandíbulas bem grandes. Plantas Petiscadoras saltam de poços com suas bocas abertas, mastigam vigorosamente, e depois voltam para baixo, elas não levam dano de nenhum ataque. Seus dentes e design manchado os fazem lembrar as Piranha Plants da franquia ''Super Mario. * 'Bolas Espinhosas: '''São bolas espinhosas espalhadas pela floresta que flutuam para cima e para baixo e podem ser paradas usando parry, mas se o parry não for cronometrado corretamente, danificam o jogador, elas são (presumivelmente) não sencientes. * '''Bolotas Bobocas: '''Bolotas que voam no topo da tela e caem em Cuphead e Mugman se eles estiverem embaixo delas (de maneira semelhante ao barril da luta do Capitão Brineybeard, mas muito, muito mais rápido). Elas começarão a aparecer quando o jogador chegar perto do Criador de Bolotas e pararão de aparecer quando ele for destruído. * '''Criador de Bolota: 'É uma máquina grande e complicada operada por uma única Margarida Mortal, essa máquina produz Bolotas Bobocas e bloqueia o caminho do jogador até ser destruído. Derrotar o Criador de Bolota faz com que as Bolotas Bobocas parem de nascer. Ele funciona como um mini-chefe. *Esse nível, a luta de chefe de Cagney Carnation, e a luta de chefe de Goopy Le Grande podem estar conectados, já que eles estão na mesma área e têm inimigos parecidos. *As bolotas são os únicos inimigos que podem ser permanentemente mortos (atrávez da destruição do Criador de Bolota). *Até a Gamescon de 2017, esse era o único nível de plataforma a ser exibido. *O nome Forest Follies é possivelmente uma referência a Feline Follies, um desenho de 1919 estrelado pelo Gato Felix. *Na Gamescom de 2017, quando o jogador morria, a frase de morte era: "Você está na nossa floresta, cái fora!", as imagens podem ser encontradas aqui: https://youtu.be/8owWvOEle1I?t=2m3s en:Forest Follies es:Forest Follies ru:Лесные_безумцы Categoria:Níveis Categoria:Níveis Run 'N' Gun Categoria:Don't Deal with the Devil Categoria:Cuphead